A service provider in the telecommunications industry faces unique challenges with respect to deploying, monitoring, and maintaining technical infrastructure needed to provide telecommunications services to customers. For example, hundreds of devices may be deployed and interconnected throughout a large geographic region in order to provide voice or data services, and any number of possible alerts, often referred to as “events,” may occur that affect or relate to those devices. The service provider must identify and respond to certain events in a timely manner. There are systems where the occurrence of an event causes the generation of a ticket, and then actions are taken to correct whatever problem exists and close the ticket.
Conventional ticketing and service systems, however, have various drawbacks. For example, conventional systems may generate multiple tickets when one event causes other events and tickets are generated for each event. With conventional systems, a great amount of human effort is required to process information, false alarms may be generated, and effective reporting may be lacking. Customers may even discover problems before the problem is recognized in the system.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.